The Terrific Trans-Dimensional Team Up of Treachery and Terror
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Monkey Fist teams up with Sideshow Bob and they work together to defeat each others enemies. Will they be able to defeat Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Yori, Sensai, and little Hanna, as well as Bart Simpson, Homer Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Marge Simpson, and Maggie Simpson, or will they fail? Find out in 'The Terrific Trans-Dimensional Team Up of Treachery and Terror'.
1. Chapter 1

A Kim Possible and Simpsons fanfic

A Monkey Fist and Sideshow Bob story

The Terrific Trans-Dimensional Team Up of Treachery and Terror

Note 1: I've been meaning to make this kind of fanfic.

Note 2: This takes place in between seasons 3 and 4 of the Kim Possible series.

Disclaimer: I own the story itself, but none of the characters.

Chapter 1: Middleton Mash-Up - Part 1

It was a late evening in Middleton, Kim and Ron were at the Bueno Nacho, suddenly Wade contacted Kim. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, and says to Wade, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Wade tells her, "Monkey Fist has escaped, and this time he's working with some weird man, here's a picture of what this man looks like." He shows her a picture of what this man looks like, and it turns out to be Sideshow Bob from the Simpsons. Ron says confused, "Why does he have yellow skin?" Wade replies, "That's something that concerns me too." Suddenly the roof caved in and once the dust settled, Kim and Ron see Monkey Fist and the man who Wade showed them. Monkey Fist tells them, "Hello cheer squad! This is my new friend, a fellow Englishman, Dr. Robert Underdunk Terwilliger P.H.D. or Sideshow Bob." The man laughs maniacally, "I agreed to help, because afterwards this fine fellow will help me rid my world of my arch-nemesis." Kim says, "Why are you yellow?" Sideshow Bob looks at her confused and says, "Why are you albino?" Kim asks, "Albino?" Monkey Fist tells her annoyed, "Get ready to die!" Sideshow Bob grabs his shirt coller, "Why did I team up with such a dumbass?" Monkey fist pushes him away and is astonished, "Hey! Hey! This is a kid show!"

Ron kicks this new villain in the chest, "Kids love clowns! You fit the bill." Bob growls and grabs the teenagers sleeve, "Clown? Clown?! Clown! You dare call me a clown...!" Kim punches the man, "Leave him alone!" Suddenly Monkey Fist's Monkey Ninjas surround Monkey Fist, who tells them, "Attack!" Kim mocks him, "Attack.." Monkey Fist groans, "Stop it, cheerleader. I have the skills to take you-" Bob sighs, "You?!"

End of chapter 1: Middleton Mash-Up - Part 1

Next:

Chapter 2: Middleton Mash-up - Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

A Kim Possible and Simpsons fanfic

A Monkey Fist and Sideshow Bob story

The Terrific Trans-Dimensional Team Up of Treachery and Terror

Chapter 2: Middleton Mash-Up - Part 2

Monkey Fist glares at Bob and says, "Yes! You're the assistant here!" Bob growls and responds, "Fine." Kim and Ron look at each other, Wade then contacts Kim, Kim pulls out the Kimmunicator and says, "Hey Wade, ya got anything on Mr. Yellowman?" Wade tells her, "Yeah, his name is Robert Underdunk Terwilliger, he actually came here from someplace called Springfield-" Ron asks, "In Illonois?" Wade shakes his head, "No, it's just called Springfield. And get this, he is only working with Monkey Fist to-" Kim says, "To destroy both us and his enemy, we know." Monkey Fist grabs the Kimmunicator and tells Wade, "I'm sorry, miss Possible cannot talk right now, may I leave a message?" Bob ties her and Ron up, and laughs, "You two aren't so hard to defeat."

All of a sudden, two figures enter the Bueno Nacho, Monkey Fist recognizes the figures, "Yori and that babbling Sensai.." Ron smiles and says, "They came to aid us!" Yori kicks Bob over and quickly unties Kim and Ron, she then bows, "Stoppable san." Sensai bows as well, Kim smiles and says, "Hello Yori and Sensai. Thank you for coming to help us." Yori smiles, "It was our honor." Sensai tells them, "When we heard about Monkey Fist's team up, we knew you'd require some aid from the Yomanuchi school." Monkey Fist laughs, "You think that you all can defeat me?! With my new valet-" Bob stands up, goes over to him, and grabs his collar, "Valet?! I never agreed to that, you doofus!" Monkey Fist is insulted by what the man said, "Doofus?! You will pay for that remark!"

End of chapter 2: Middleton Mash-Up - Part 2 

Next:

Chapter 3: We are Here to Fight the Foes - Part 1


End file.
